


Phases

by augustinevirus



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Development of Carol and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Daryl's thoughts and opinions and such as he progresses as a person.

                Daryl had known it for a long time. He had known Carol was different. He knew that she needed help to become stronger so that she could get through these times. He knew why she was the way she was. She was weak and cowardly because of that fat disgusting fuck. He wasn’t good enough to be a husband or a father. He shouldn’t have even existed at all.

                Carol was beautiful, that much was certain. It’d been a long time since the days of weakness. She was stronger than most of them. She had good instincts and tried to do what was good for the group. But she went too far and killed those people. He knew why she had done it, why Rick had thrown her out.

                When she was gone he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. He thought about her constantly and no matter what he did she almost always found a way to squeeze her way into his thoughts. Beth had helped him keep his mind off of her. He grew fond of her and her company but he was still lonely.

                When he saw her he couldn’t believe what he was seeing for a moment before he found himself running. He pulled her into his arms, never wanting to let go, so he held on and swung her side to side gently for a few minutes happy with what he had been offered.

                The night she came back was the night he had confessed his feelings to her. How he cared for her a lot. He never wanted her to get hurt and that he’d protect her no matter what. It didn’t matter where she went. He didn’t know what these feelings were but they were more than friendship. Carol didn’t say anything and he’d shut his mouth and tried to forget it.

                It’d been a few weeks since he’d confessed and they didn’t talk much. Not that he didn’t want to he did and he tried but she avoided him. She either didn’t feel the same way or she just didn’t want anything more than friendship right now. He wasn’t even sure he could handle a relationship.

                She kissed him. He didn’t even know what was happening for a minute. He took a step back with wide eyes. Sure, he’d been kissed but not like that. Not the way she’d kissed him. Like she had wanted something more to happen, sure, he wanted to but he was a virgin and had no experience and sure as hell didn’t want to fuck it up with her.

                She had smiled and stepped forward again, the kiss more prominent and this time he kissed back. He’d never really felt like this before. His brother used to bring around prostitutes and try to get him to sleep with him so he’d become a man. Maybe he should’ve taken the opportunity.

                They lasted as a couple just as Glenn and Maggie had. Maggie was actually pregnant at the moment and Daryl well… was wrapped up in his world right now. The world where Carol and him were always in bed.

                Carol died a few months later. His heart had broken and he felt as if he died along with her. He swore he’d never love again. Now he has lost Beth and her… He had to find a new reason to live. He didn’t but he tried his best because he knew it’s what the both of them would’ve wanted him to do. So he did.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. Suggestions? More prompts would be great as well.


End file.
